supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagura
Kagura is a drag performer and artist who was mistaken for a supernatural creature and relentlessly pursued by obsessive hunters. Said to have inspired thousands with their enchanting art form, Kagura's fame grew as people became enraptured by their unique brand of singing, music, and dance, which audiences described as Other wordily. However, this fame and enchantment soon drew unwanted attention from the supernatural community and monsters and hunters of every kind began descend around the young performer, eager to take advantage of the artists strange gifts. In an act of desperation, Kagura's prayers summoned the living saint, St. Ávila, who promised to free both Kagura and their parents from their torment. History Adopted by a small town couple, Kagura began life as David Clear and grew up in a happy but sheltered home. While satisfied with their family, Kagura's parents noticed the child would become somber and morose during the night, especially if the moon was up. Kagura's mother often said that she would catch her child crying at the sight of the full moon, but could not explain why. In an effort to cheer up their child, Kagura's parents would play music and sing songs before bed, something which cheered up Kagura immensely and would continue to love for the rest of their life. Eventually Kagura departed from their small town and began life as a drag performer in bigger and bigger cities. Drawn to the art of preforming and music, Kagura soon began making a name for themselves and became a hit in the drag world. So enchanting was their performance that many began to suspect that Kagura was more than a gifted entertainer, and they soon became the target of curious and obsessive supernaturals. Convinced Kagura was a powerful and rare breed of supernatural after seeing one of their shows, misguided hunters kidnapped and held their parents for ransom, intent on making use of Kaguras supposed powers for themselves. Desperate to save their parents, Kagura prayed to anyone or anything that was listening and unknowing called out to a nearby St. Ávila. The living saint, always filled with compassion, answered Kaguras call and swore to help the young performer. While unaware if the young artist is truly a supernatural creature or not, Avila already noticed a strange kinship and a familiar, yet powerful, energy coming from Kaguya. Personality Despite usual appearances as an outgoing and eccentric performer, Kagura is regarded as a quiet, thoughtful and enormously compassionate person by those who know them best. An avid fan of music and song, Kagura is known to spend most of their time in rest playing music for the benefits of others. Kaguras parents trained the would-be performer in various instruments as a child, as Kagura was able to learn them quickly and effortlessly. Kagura is also extremely devoted to their adoptive parents and became incredibly distressed and panicked when they thought that her loved ones might be harmed. However, on stage their reputation as a talented performer is well deserved. Able to entrance entire crowds with their music and dance, Kagura is known to switch between subtle and elegant displays, to entire elaborate dances and electric movements. Kagura is well studied in drag culture and references the arts of makeup, vogueing, runway and the ballroom scene. Something which their older contemporaries find impressive for someone so young. This duality of person often toils on the mind of the young performer, forcing them to wonder which sense of them is more real. Having been raised and encouraged to examine their sense of self clearly, Kagura feels a time is at hand when they will be forced to choose between the person known as Kagura and 'Davis, and fears they may lose one to the other. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Human